


Road Trip

by Littlelady1971



Category: Richard Osman Alexander Armstrong
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Richard and Xander take a Road Trip down to Cornwall.  Just two good friends enjoying spending some time together, or is there something else happening?   Due to circumstances , they end up on a longer trip then they first expected. Will they still be friends once it is over?  A time for secrets to be revealed and revelations to be made.   A bit of angst and a bit of fluff ..surely it would be "Pointless" to keep them apart ;) ?
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Road Trip

Chapter One

Checking he had his keys, phone and satchel Xander shouted to Hannah that he was ready to leave. It was 6am on a Saturday morning and the boys were all still fast asleep in bed. His wife came downstairs to kiss her husband goodbye.

“Drive carefully dear, those country roads can be dangerous “ she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Xander pulled her into a hug and gave her a soft sweet kiss on the lips in return “Stop worrying, I'll be fine, I've got Richard with me and you know what a nervous passenger he is....we won't be going over the speed limit that's for sure “ he chuckled. 

Hannah smiled, seemingly satisfied with his reply “”What time do you expect to be back tonight? I know you said late...should I stay up?” 

“No, honestly don't wait up it could be as late as midnight, I'll text you when I'm an hour away from home”

Nodding and stiff-ling a yawn his wife started to make her way back upstairs “ Take care, love you “

“love you too darling” he smiled as he watched her retreat back to the bedroom.

Closing and locking the door, he walked towards his Audi, he started to have second thoughts, maybe this trip wasn't a good idea ? It was too late now though, arrangements had been made and everything was going to plan.

Richard had been up since 5am, he had been looking forward to today for a while. A chance to spend quality time with his good friend Xander was something he really enjoyed. He wasn't a fan  
of long car journeys but he would make this an exception. He had made sure to stock up on his sweet supplies, ,midget gems,(The good ones from M&S) Revells and some Werthers Originals for Xander ! 

Glancing at the clock he realised it was nearly time to leave. He double checked he had everything he needed for the day, including his headphones – not that he would need them as Xander would be chatting away merrily for the majority of their time together … with this in mind, maybe he would just take them ! 

Pulling into the drive of Richard's new house in Chichester, Xander could already see his friend emerging from the front door and struggling to lock it whilst juggling his man bag, phone and portable coffee mug. He jumped out of the car and helped his friend.

“Thanks mate, you know what I'm like all fingers n thumbs” he laughed whilst climbing into the passenger seat of the car .

Xander looked across and smiled “Ready for a road trip ?”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The reason for the journey was that Xander had been asked to do a radio interview for BBC Radio Cornwall and the studio is based on Phoenix Wharf in Truro. He knew Richard had been itching to visit the UKs smallest city after their numerous conversations about in on Pointless. So when he asked him to join him for the journey it was no surprise he agreed immediately, even changing his plans to he had the full weekend free. Xander was happy to have some company as the trip was going to take nearly 4 and half hours plus time for comfort breaks and toilet stops . 

The first leg of the car journey got under way, traffic was light and they were making good progress. Classic FM was on the radio just for some background music and Xander was cheerfully filling Richard in on what he had been up to since they last met. They made a couple of stops for coffee (Costa as that was Richard's favourite) and the inevitable toilet breaks

Finally arriving at the Radio Station, Xander expertly navigates his way into the car park. He asks Richard to join him, so he can listen to the interview.

“Listen, no one wants to see you with your assistant presenter hanging around like a bad penny” he chortled.

Xander frowned and placed his hand gently on Richard's shoulder “You're much more than that, as you well know” .

Smiling back, then lowering his gaze to hide to slight flush in his cheeks Richard fumbled around for his bag and coat “ I'll em, you know go and have a mooch round, there are sure to be a few independent book shops lurking around the town centre”.

“As long as your sure you'll be okay ?...I'll text you when I'm finished and we can meet up for something to eat and one of the local pubs yeah? “ 

Richard nodded to affirm his agreement and got out of the car, using his phone app to navigate himself to the city centre. Xander watched him leave, he didn't like it when his friend was always  
putting himself down. His self-esteem was low, not for long though he would make certain of that. 

The interview went well and Xander was looking forward to having something to eat. He had certainly worked up an appetite . Checking his phone, he sees there is already a text from his friend he had found a lovely traditional pub (his words ) for them to meet and have lunch. “The Old Ale House” on Quay Road ..  
“Sounds good to me “ thought Xander as he made his way back to the car, Richard had a knack of finding great places to visit and to eat. It looked very cosy with lots of secluded corners, to give them a bit of privacy. He loved meeting the public and chatting , posing for selfies and signing autographs....it comes with the job. Sometimes though he wished for a bit of unanimity.

Richard had already bought the drinks, a cold beer for himself and a small scotch for Xander. They would have to take a walk after the meal, give it some time before it was safe for his friend to be driving. Times like these Richard wished he could drive, but due to his Nystagmus he never had the  
option. 

Finding a seat at the back in a secluded corner but where he could still see the entrance, he waited for Xander to arrive. The pub definitely lived up to its name. It was decorated in warm reds and yellows and one wall was covered in Dansk black and white wallpaper. It reminded him of the wall paper on the walls of 221B Baker Street, Hull in BBCs Sherlock, one of his favourite shows. “When will they make Season 5, he pondered ?” maybe he should ask “Twitter”. Before he had chance , he looked up to see Xander walking in. He smiled and waved his across to the table.

Xander filled him in on the interview, it had gone quiet well apart from when he had got a little mixed up about a question and accidentally said something rude. He said he had been slightly embarrassed but the host assured him, it made for great radio. Thankfully no-one can see your blushes over the airwaves. Richard told him about the book shops he had found on his mini-tour round the town centre 

“ I managed to sign quiet a few copies of my book “ he announced proudly. 

Xander laughed “At this rate, the unsigned copies will be rarer than the signed ones, they will be going on Ebay for a fortune ...stop signing them !! “

Richard chuckled and gave his friend a light slap on his shoulder “Behave, your just jealous because you never thought to go and sign your album covers ...in fact it might have increased their value “ he teased. 

Luckily Xander just giggled and took it all in good grace, he was used to Rich's teasing and knew it was never done with any malice.

They opted for a traditional pub lunch and tucked in to it as soon as it arrived. Once their stomachs were full and the dessert menu had been torn out of Richards hands  
“You will thank me later “ admonished Xander giving his friend a serious frown. They retreated back out into the fresh air. 

Truro was even more beautiful than they had envisaged and they took their time walking around soaking in all the heritage and landmarks. A couple of hours soon passed and Xander checked his watch. 

“ We really should be making a move Rich. It's getting late and it's along journey back home “ 

His friend nodded in agreement and they headed back to the car, armed with snacks and drinks for the journey.

As they walked, Xander began to get a little nervous. Could he go through with his plan? He had never been a good liar and Richard was no fool. However, it had took a lot of hard work to get this far and he felt sure what he was doing was with good intentions.


	3. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter...just a note to say the story hasn't been forgotten. Been busy moving house but hope to get the next chapter up in the next few days and finish it before Xmas . Thanks for reading 📚 it means alot x

See notes on this chapter. Story hopefully will be completed by Xmas 2020.


End file.
